Moving on
by You-knew-it
Summary: It had been days sense the Merle incident, but Daryl hadn't moved from the bed. The group had done their best to comfort him without results. Rick had kept his distance sense Daryl came back. Every night he would lie awake, thinking of different approaches to make Daryl feel better. DarylxRick Give it a shot! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Moving on**

A/N: I'm dyslectic, so be kind! After lousing my FF password for years I'm back! Enjoy my stuff 3

Who: Daryl & Rick.

Where: 3rd season! In the prison.

Spoilers: Season 3 ep 15.

Warnings: Yaoi, sex and sorrow.

Back story/notes: Daryl is just coming back from the search of his brother, who had become a walker and he had to kill. The attack from Woodbery won't be talked about in this story because it's not what I want to focus on. Also each chapter will be 1-3 pages short.

Thanks: To Spklvr for looking over this story and correcting my sure to be many mistakes!

**Chapter one. **

It had been days sense the Merle incident, but Daryl hadn't moved from the bed. The group had done their best to comfort him without results. Rick had kept his distance sense Daryl came back. Every night he would lie awake, thinking of different approaches to make Daryl feel better. The only thing they all had in common was that by the end of it he would be holding the man in his arms as they both fell asleep.

It was mid day when Rick finally got the courage to walked towards Daryl's cell. His footsteps where light, echoing in the block, letting Daryl know he was coming.

"Daryl," Rick said as he leaned towards the cell door, "I don't know what to say." The only thing he had found out during last night's sleep was that he didn't want Daryl to be alone, even if it meant awkward silences between them.

"That makes two of us."

Rick sits down on the bed, looking straight ahead at the wall with his hands on his knees.

"Anything I can do?" he asked and looked at him.

"Nah." Daryl was fiddling with one of his arrows.

"Going to teach me how to use a crossbow soon?" Rick asked. He figured it felt right talking about arrows and crossbows since he seem to be fiddling with that stuff whenever he was bored, happy or sad.

"Ya want to learn to use a crossbow?" Daryl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Whatever he had expected Rick to say, it wasn't that.

"Yes." Not really, but it might get Daryl out of his depression, or at least out of bed to start with. "We should save the bullets to emergencies. Arrows can be used again." Daryl appeared to be thinking it over, then handed Rick the arrow.

"Alright then," he said.

The crossbow felt unnatural in his hands, and multiple times during the first day of training did he reconsider his idea. However, every time he thought about quitting he looked at Daryl. The man was finally outside in the sun, and seemed happy to focus on training him, instead of drowning in memories of his brother. As practice targets they had collected a few dead walkers, and put them in a standing position against a wall far from the others, so they could train in peace.

"Man, what target were ya aiming at?" Daryl asked as the arrow came in between two targets.

"Where you this hopeless when you started out?" Rick asked after some hours of training and yet he wasn't close to landing a target.

"Nah, I'm a natural." He smiled. Never had a smile looked so good as it did on the redneck. It had been a while since he had fallen in love with the man, having had some long debates with himself on the matter. He had reached the conclusion after everything that had happened. This wouldn't be the strangest thing happening to him. Maybe he even would find some happiness. Now that he had the man all to himself on the training ground, he would use every excuse he could think off to make this romantic. Like golf lessons with Lori had been. He knew the timing could have been better, Daryl probably wasn't even thinking of him that way. Dealing with his dead brother is hard enough, but maybe this was just the thing that could help him move on? Or perhaps it was just the excuse he told himself to lift the guilt he had.

Sometimes he would intentionality hold the bow wrong just so Daryl would correct him. He would come up close and correct his hands. His face would be at Ricks shoulder. So close, yet so far.

As the dark fell upon them they returned to the group, just in time for dinner.

"Beans, lovely" Daryl said as he sat down with the group.

"How was practice?" Hershel asked.

"Could be better," Rick replied as they all started eating.

"Could be worse," Daryl said, patting Rick on the shoulder.

"Well, it seems to be just what you two need," Carol said smiling.

Dinner went by as usual, and for a moment Rick felt at ease. It wasn't until he went to bed he realized he hadn't seen Lori's ghost all day. Maybe he needed this training as much as Daryl did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Rise 'n shine," Daryl said as he shook Rick's shoulder. The sun hadn't been up for more than an hour when Daryl had decided he couldn't wait any longer to get up. He had spent most of last night before falling asleep thinking off ways to improve Rick's training. It felt great waking up with a purpose again. Rick had been focused all day as they trained, never once spacing out and mumbling "you're not real" to himself.

He had to admit, he didn't understand Ricks sudden interest in Crossbows. A little wish inside of him hoped that it had less to do with the crossbow, and more to do with him. With his brother around, he hadn't told anyone he was gay. Darline was annoying enough to be teased by, he could just imagine how many more names his brother would tease him with had he know the truth.

The first time he had meet Rick was back in the old days, he had been pulled over and given a very annoying speeding ticket. However, Rick didn't seem to remember him, one of many signs pointing to him being straight, beside the wife and children. He'd probably pulled over so many rednecks in his time as a police officer that he simply couldn't remember them all.

Now that Lori where gone from the picture he hoped Rick would consider love again, maybe try a new type. Like himself. It never hurt to try.

"Hey, get up," Daryl shook harder.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Rick gasped as he sat up in the bed, only wearing boxers. Daryl couldn't help staring at him, making sure to memorize the sight for a lonely night. He had to look away when he discovered "the morning wood" in Rick's boxers.

"I'll be outside preparing," Daryl said and walked out.

Today they were going to move a bit closer to the targets. Maybe that would help Rick's self-esteem. It didn't take the sheriff long to get down to the training grounds. He even seemed to be walking with ease today.

"Did you move us closer do the targets?" Rick asked as he came closer.

"Nah," Daryl said.

"Okay then," Rick said as he lifted the crossbow. "Let's shoot some walkers."

Maybe it was just Daryl's imagination, but it seemed Rick was purposely holding the bow wrong. Yesterday it was clear that it was an unfamiliar tool to him, but today he should have been able to hold it right. Not that he complained. Each time Rick held it wrong, Daryl would come and adjust him. Grabbing his arms, moving his legs, talking softly into his ear. Maybe the redneck was too harsh sometimes, adjusting to perfection, but it was a good excuse to get close to Rick. He would touch him as much as possible without it being strange.

The only breaks they took were to get food. While they trained they would talk about Daryl's hunting experience, plans for the future, and sometimes women. Somehow Daryl got the courage to tell Rick that he was gay.

"You're telling me you have never been with a woman?" Rick asked surprised.

"Nah." Daryl looked down and fiddled with an arrow. "Always found myself more attracted to men," he said. He hoped Rick didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Never would have guessed," Rick said with a little smile,

"Do ya remember the time ya gave me a ticket?" Daryl asked out of the blue, mostly just to change the subject.

"I've given you a ticket?" Rick lowered his crossbow and looked at him.

"Yup, caught me speeding," Daryl said.

"Sorry about that," Rick said, but couldn't stop laughing. A sound he hadn't heard in a long time. Daryl smiled himself, as he lifted Ricks arms up again.

"Keep practicing. Maybe we can go hunting tomorrow."

"You think I'll be able to put dinner on the table?" Rick asked.

"Hell no, but if I have to eat beans again I'm gonna puke. Maybe you'll learn something by watching me."

"That might be," Rick grinned. The rest of the day there was definitely improvement, and if Daryl wasn't being too optimistic, Rick might be able to hit a dear if they saw one tomorrow. No matter how he looked at it, they would be spending an entire day together in the woods, and that, was something to look forward to.


End file.
